1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the transplanting of trees, and more particularly to the temporary compacting of branches of a palm trees during relocation and transplanting.
2. Prior Art
Trees generally referred to as palm trees have strong, relatively stiff branches which extend diagonally upwardly and outwardly from the upper portion of the trunk of the palm tree. Although these branches are quite strong and have sharp prominences laterally extending from the length of each branch which may inflict wounds into the hands of a worker manually handling and manipulating the palm tree, nonetheless the branches are bendable upwardly without damaging them.
It is well known to manually bend the branches of the palm tree upwardly into a compacted position wherein they extend generally lengthwise upwardly from the trunk, thus substantially reducing the overall diameter of the palm tree during its uprooting, transporting and replanting such as from a nursery setting into an end-user's yard or grounds area.
To maintain the bent or inwardly deflected branches in that position temporarily during transplanting, a length of twine or the like is typically wrapped around the branches after they have been so bent manually. This is a difficult procedure at best when done by hand, easily leading to the branches inflicting wounds into the face, hands and upper torso of the worker during this procedure.
One apparatus somewhat similar to that of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,293 invented by VanSlooten, et al. which teaches a reusable split ring openable and positionable around the base of a live shrub or tree. A reusable flexible tubular wrap is secured to the ring and downwardly extends therefrom as the ring is hoisted upwardly by pulley so as to position the wrap around the slightly compacted branches of the shrub or tree. Thereafter, one of a plurality of stored packaging sleeves are pulled downwardly from a dispenser and over the wrapped shrub, after which the wrap is pulled upwardly by the split ring and removed for reuse.
Other patented devices and apparatus even more dissimilar with respect to the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ 221,972 Murray 572,133 Stephens 3,001,345 Zeller 3,380,220 Jennings, et al. 3,455,084 Broersma, et al. 3,662,490 Childs 4,939,989 Zacharias ______________________________________
The present invention provides a split ring positionable around the trunk of a palm tree immediately below the lowest branches of the palm tree. Opposing handles are then manually gripable to forcibly urge the closed split ring upwardly against the branches, bending and deflecting them into a generally compacted lengthwise orientation upwardly extending from the palm tree trunk. The split ring is then left in this position during uprooting, transporting and replanting of the palm tree, after which it is removed for reuse. No other devices are required for this procedure utilizing the present invention.